memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Valiant (episode)
Page name I think we've had this discussion before, but I think this page should be "Valiant", as most all the pages that link there refer to this page anyway. Other the qualifiers of the and are not compatable with the qualifier used here, therefore not requiring the qualifier used here. --Alan del Beccio 09:10, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Could someone program one of those robot things to help change the links from Valiant (episode) to its new name? -- When it rains... it pours 15:33, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::I almost didn't discover this, changing now ... please direct bot requests on Bot requests or my talk page, though you don't need to start a new paragraph there ... -- Kobi 18:13, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Nog's rank Is it just me, or is Nog promoted to Lt. Cmdr. yet wearing Lt. JG pins for his entire stay on the Valiant? hobmcd 00.29, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Nog was already an Ensign at this point in the show (6x05, Favor the Bold), how is it that as a real (ie: not an acting rank)Starfleet officer he was not the commanding officer the moment he stepped aboard the Valiant? he outranked all the cadets that have "acting" ranks, plus by that time he had the military experience (helping in the retaking of DS9) he should have told that Acting Captain "as of this stardate I'm now in command of this ship." 19:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::This is already mentioned on the page (see point 5 in Background Information), along with RDM's explanation. 03:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: This question is on point, I don't know how they messed up his pips. The theory that the Valiant couldn't replicate more pips doesn't fly because they gave him at least one new one! :::: Regardles, this is nitpicking. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Storyline similarities? "The failed attack run the Valiant attempts on the Jem'Hadar battleship has similarities to the attack run on the Death Star by Red and Gold Squadrons in Star Wars A New Hope. Both involve out-matched protagonists attempting to take down a much larger target by coming in very close, launching torpedoes, and blowing up the target by exploiting a key weakness. However, the results from both occurrences are quite different." Isn't this storyline closer to many other famous stories, such as Moby Dick? A captain chasing a monstrous beast, using his drive to keep the crew going, with key protagonists objecting to his single-mindedness? The Star Wars similarity just seems like a very loose connection (a single ship versus an attack wing, an enemy ship vs an entire fortress, and entirely opposite outcomes) Ranger Bill XX 05:57, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :I think the other Star Wars comparison was supposed to be the torpedo attack on a single vulnerable point (in Star Wars it was the ventilation shaft with the proton torpedoes). The same cannot be said of Moby Dick. Still, the Captain's single mindedness is certainly reminiscent of Moby Dick. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Voyager Mess Hall Set? The following background note was recently added: * The set for the peptalk scene in which Watters rallies the crew to destroy the warship before going home is a redress of the mess hall set from Voyager. From my watching of the episode, it appeared to be the standard Defiant mess hall set, and rather different from Voyager's. – Cleanse 05:30, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Uniform Regulations I noticed from my own viewing of this Episode that as Jake Sisko is a "guest" aboard the and is clearly stated as being so (for example in the scene with Watters's pep talk to a small assembely of the crew in the Mess Hall and when it is established he is a reporter onboard the Valiant in his discussion with the Captain) that he should be wearing a Starfleet Uniform to identify him as an observer just as Lieutenant Paris did in . (Lieutenant Miller 23:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC)) :You're talking about two very distinct situations. Paris wasn't just an observer, he was a former member of Starfleet, a prisoner basically being held under Starfleet jurisdiction, not just some civilian hanging about. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Voyager had a somewhat irritating tendency to be constantly awarding Starfleet uniforms, ranks, insignias, and positions to every completely untrained civilian who walked onboard. Everybody on that show had a combadge, even the children! Regulation Bowling Alley 09:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) First use of new cadet's uniform? Is this the first use of the new cadet's uniform (with the quilted shoulder pads)? I couldn't find an earlier use. If so, that should be noted in the background information. LinkTiger 01:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Nogs Rank Speculation :This could be because the ''Valiant was simply so low on supplies and so heavily damaged, rank pips weren't allowed to be replicated. This would be similar to the fact that while the crew of Voyager were clearly aware that Starfleet had updated its uniforms mid-way through the series, they continued to wear the same ones the show had started with.'' Unnecessary speculation. — Morder (talk) 18:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Style This page continually refers to Nog as "the Ferengi" or "the ensign" instead of by name. Jake is called Nog's "reporter friend". Is this standard Memory Alpha style? Am I the only one really annoyed by this -- not least because it doesn't seem consistent with a formal encyclopedia? Should I stop whinging and change it?Pooneil 21:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :You can be bold and fix it. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Promotion * So Nog is promoted to Lieutenant Commander, but he seems to be demoted back to ensign afterwards. Why? 15:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) All promotions on the Valliant would have been temporary, as the acting captain was a cadet and the rest were given field promotions by a cadet. It's like how Wesley became an acting ensign but still had to attend Starfleet Academy. --Cube1701 (talk) 23:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I realize this site isn't particularly concerned about spoilers, but perhaps it isn't the best idea to have a screencap of the destruction of the Valiant as the thumbnail image for the episode? 18:15, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Bucklar